Prosthetics (canção)
"Prosthetics" (em português, "Próteses") é a nona faixa do álbum auto-titulado. Significado da canção Esta música é baseada num filme dos anos 60 chamado The Collector, que é sobre um homem que rapta uma garota e "a junta" à sua coleção como se fosse um objeto. Prostethics leva isto mais longe e descreve o que vai na cabeça dele, a vontade de a ter só para ele custe o que custar "You will be mine.Ah,fucking you will be mine!/Keep in mind i watch you.Never leave my side,never leave me,fucker", fala sobre o medo dele e a confusão, porque ele no fundo sabe que o que está a fazer não é certo "I can't beleive i'm doing this/...i knew it was a mistake". No fim ele acaba por matá-la e transando com o cadáver. Versão demo A canção possue uma versão demo que aparece no álbum Crowz com o nome "Prosthesis". Ela possue 4:18 minutos de duração. Letra Original Even if you run... I will find you I decided I wanted you Now I know...I NEED If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought Keep in mind - I am with you Never left out fate, can't concentrate Even if you run... YOU WILL BE MINE! Ah, fucking you will be mine! Ah, fucking you will be mine! Ah, fucking you will be mine! I FOUND YOU Leanin' out of an open window You laughed (my fingers clenched) Too perfect, far too careless I couldn't help myself - I just took you DAMMIT MAN I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE (You brought it outta me) Better make yourself at home You're here to stay You won't bother me... If you let me bother you All the doors are locked, all the windows shut KEEP IN MIND - I watch you Never leave my side, never leave me, fucker Even if you run What the fuck is different? Man, I can't believe I'm doin' this DAMMIT MAN I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE (You brought it outta me) Tradução Mesmo se você correr... Eu te encontrarei Eu decidi que te quero Agora eu sei... Eu preciso Se você não pode ser comprada, Mais resistente do que pensava Mantenha na mente - Estou com você Nunca omiti o destino, Não consigo me concentrar Mesmo se você correr... Você será minha! Ah, porra, você será minha! Ah, porra, você será minha! Ah, porra, você será minha! Eu encontrei você Inclinada do lado de fora de uma janela Você riu, nossos dedos se apertaram Tão perfeita, descuidada demais Eu não pude evitar, apenas peguei você Maldição, cara, eu sabia que isso era um erro (Você fez isso sair de mim) Melhor se sentir em casa Você veio pra ficar Você não vai me importunar... Se você me deixar te importunar Todas as portas estão trancadas, todas as janelas fechadas Mantenha na mente - Eu te observo Nunca saia do meu lado, nunca me deixe, piranha Mesmo se você correr Que porra está diferente? Cara, não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Maldição, cara, eu sabia que isso era um erro (Você fez isso sair de mim) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:Canções sombrias Categoria:Crowz